


Love lives on

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Human AU [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Happy Ending, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel and pink pearl talk for a while.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Human AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620982
Kudos: 3





	Love lives on

"Alright, what's wrong?" Spinel asked. She sat across from pink pearl in the chair. 

They were in pink Pearl's home.

"Are you cheating?" Pink pearl asked sliding her phone across the table to show a photo of Spinel and Blue Pearl hanging out.

"No, blue pearl and me were at the art club overnight meeting," spinel explained.

"Wait, you're in art club with Blue Pearl?" Pink pearl asked.

"Clay sculpting, it bends in many ways," Spinel said.

"Oh," pink pearl chuckled. 

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Rose asked.

"Uh, this is Spinel, she's President White Diamond's daughter," Pink pearl said.

Spinel smiled and waved.

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you," Rose said. 

"You too," Spinel said.

"Well how did Pink Pearl meet a girl like you?" Rose asked.

"Well uh, pink pearl can explain," spinel said.

"We met through a mutual friend," Pink Pearl said. 

"And a minor incident in the hallway," Spinel added.

"Oh," Rose said walking away.

Pink pearl high fived spinel.

"Hey, Pink," Spinel said.

"Yeah?" Pink pearl asked.

"Can we talk later?" Spinel asked.

"Sure, over the phone?" Pink Pearl asked spotting Spinel's mom out the window.

"Yeah, I guess my mom is here," spinel said. She grabbed her bag and left.

(Later)

Pink pearl called spinel.

Spinel answered. She was building up her courage.

"What is it spinel?" Pink pearl asked.

"Pink Rosa pearl, I have an idea," spinel started.

"Oh?" Pink pearl asked.

"You know how you are popular and stuff?" Spinel asked.

"Yes, what about that?" Pink Pearl asked.

"How about we kiss in the hallway at the end of the day tomorrow?" Spinel asked.

"Okay," Pink Pearl said.

(Next day)

Pink shoved past spinel getting to her class. 

Pink pearl walked up to Spinel.

Spinel looked up at her mate.

The two kissed.

Everyone stared. Many cheered.

The final bell rang. "Ready to go home?" Spinel asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna drive me home?" Pink pearl asked.

"Sure," spinel said. 

The two exited the school, leaving few dumbfounded.


End file.
